


Geordi, here is your second chance

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Anger, Death from Old Age, Humor, M/M, Old Age, Science Husbands, Short Story, Space Husbands, Together forever, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt aka headcanon. All credit goes to the writer http://quangst.tumblr.com/post/142728802989/so-because-i-love-to-suffer-ive-rewatched</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geordi, here is your second chance

"Goodbye." Data said, to thin air.

Data turned toward the spikes then raised the  phaser and prepared to fire. Geordi knew he loved him. Data regarded Picard as a father figure. Guinan as a wise mother figure. Deanna as a big sister. Will as a big brother. Spot, his pet, his companion. Wesley, a little brother. Worf, the uncle who had wise things to say. At least he considered them wise. He pressed the trigger striking the machine before it could erupt and destroy everyone that he held dear.

Except.

That isn't how it should go down. Not a android who had been emulating emotions and being a human being should go down.  After all the people he had met, affected, helped, and gone to know. It would be like the next Captain James T. Kirk got killed by a falling bridge. Considering the outcome of these legendary characters that should not happen. Data had devoted his entire life to Star Fleet and learning to be human. Now who in their right mind would let it happen? Our view came to the bridge of the Enterprise where Geordi was watching Shizon's starship explode.

"Why am I here?" Data said.

Geordi turned in the direction of Data.

"Data?" Geordi said, in shock.

Beside Data appeared a familiar figure in Star Fleet uniform with a scowl on his face.

"Q!" Geordi said.

Time was frozen save for Geordi and Data.

"Geordi, this is your second chance." Q said.

"My-uh-wait, what?" Geordi said.

In a white flash Q vanished from where he stood.

"Listen here, Geordi." Q appeared right beside Geordi with one hand wrapped around Geordi's shoulder. "I have been watching this shitshow of a drama go down for fifteen years of my existence!  I have INVESTED my TIME and my ENERGY into watching you buffoons muck about, HOPING that you and Data would at least get your shit together." He reappeared two feet away from Geordi with his arms out. 'Well!" Q leaned against Data. "Now here he is. You get a second chance!" Q applauded. "Hooray!" Then he turned serious. "Fucking use it!”

Q reappeared across from Geordi tapping his foot.

"Don't make me decide to undo what I just did," Q said. "You are wasting my extremely thin patience."

"Why the hell not?" Data  said, coming to Geordi. Then Data took Geordi and leaned him backwards bringing him into a kiss.

A satisfied smile grew on the entity's face as he held his hand up preparing to snap his fingers.

"My job here is done." Q said. "Time for a scene transition."

Q vanished in a white flash.

"Data?" Riker said. "Geordi? How did you pull that off?"

A smile appeared on Picard's face as he knew who exactly did this.

* * *

They were happy together for the next hundred years. But Spot was the first to go. Data took a brain scan of Spot before his death. They had the cat cremated then had his ashes spread on Viridian on the saucer section that still remained under the cloak of night. The saucer section had become  a sprawling city with several merchants, homes for the people there who appeared to be very human, and the sound of children laughing. He had dumped the ashes from the shuttle pod. He watched Geordi grow old.

And Data never aged a day.

"Data?" Geordi asked.

"Geordi, what is it?" Data asked.

"If I die, you have my permission to make an android body for me." Geordi said.

"I considered respecting the wishes of your body." Data said. 

"Which is?" Geordi asked.

"Throwing you out into space in a pod in a ceremony." Data replied.

Geordi laughed.

"Oh Data," Geordi said. "I would like that. . ."

Data took Geordi's hand.

"Your desire to not leave me alone is profound," Data said. "You have been my partner for the time I was assigned to the Enterprise and now as my husband?" Data squeezed Geordi's hand. "Geordi,you are a remarkable man."

They were in the academy visiting B-4. Data's knowledge of the social skills had come in handy and had actually benefited his brother. They were standing outside the turbo cat side by side. B-4 had become family to them. He was like their little son except he was Data's brother. It was nice for Geordi to worry about more than two people or so he claimed. Data was concerned how B-4 stressed his partner.  Losing him in a crowd that quite much bumped into him as he traveled through them cluelessly without sense of direction holding a small teddy bear. He was a child by standards when they took him in. And now he was having the mentality of a adult struggling to define himself.

"We did a good job,Data." Geordi said, leaned against Data's side.

"Bye father in law, by brother!" B-4 waved back at them.

Geordi sighed watching the double vanished through the doors with his luggage in hand in a crowd of cadets.

"Q should be happy." Data said.

Geordi saw two familiar figures strolling in the distance alongside each other  with one certain figure on a flying carpet. The bald figure did not seem to be bothered by it but more so annoyed why the figure was here in the first place. Geordi could tell from the colors that swarmed his vision. Geordi smile turning his head away in the direction of the doors. He turned to Data's side planting a kiss on the android's cheek. Data faced the aging man.

"I bet he is." Geordi said.

* * *

"Step-father," B-4 said. "My first mission as science officer of the _USS Troi_ has gone successful."

Geordi appeared to be sitting down in a chair with his head cupped by his hands.

"I have made several acquaintances," B-4 said. "Though I. . . I wish I were human."

Geordi's shoulders were straight.

"It is not my intention to leave you crying in this message."  B-4 said. "We have come across a anomaly that is unique."

Geordi stiffened.

"The captain has ordered we send farewell videos in the instance that we fail to get out of this situation alive though most of the crew are not. I am the only one who decided to do this." B-4 continued. "I was genuinely surprised to learn that a simple scouting vessel became the lone underdog. I believe my brother would direct I apply positive thinking. Which I have done. We would massive power to prevent the entity from reaching Planet Earth. It is capable of drilling away the core of a planet and make the planet vaporize itself due to the lack of a core." He paused. "Geordi, thank you for being a parent. There is a fifty-nine point sixty-three percent chance I will not make it. If I do not send a message in the upcoming week. . ." There was another pause. "Goodbye."

The screen turned black and Geordi fell into a fit of tears.

Earth was saved and B-4 was lost, again.

* * *

 "Mr Data?" Came the doctor from the doorway.

Data stood up then straightened his uniform.

"This is he." Data said.

"I am sorry. . ." The doctor said. "But he does not have long to live."

Data looked down toward his hands then back to the doctor.

"I need a machine to be brought in," Data said, taking out a padd. "I want to attempt the impossible."

The doctor took his pen out then took the padd.

"He wants to speak with you." The doctor said, signing the pad.

The doctor handed it back to Data.

"Thank you." Data said.

 Data came into the room where he sat down by the man's side. Geordi was nearing his two hundreds. He needed to get Geordi's engrams. He had already taken Spot's engrams long ago. He had been working on it when he was not with Geordi. He worked with the brightest and one of them being a holoprogram. Data discovered that he and the holoprogram shared the same fascination with humanity. They were also immortal in aspects not having to eat or age. Under no way related to the doctor treating Geordi. Data came to the biobed then sat down into a chair. The machine would be brought here in exactly two minutes.

"Data. . ." Geordi said, his eyes meeting the android.

His blue eyes shone back at Data's yellow ones.

"Geordi,I love you." Data said, as he held Geordi's hand.

"I love you, too." Geordi said.

"I will wait for you." Data said.

"You better wait for me, Data," Geordi said. "Because I hate for you to be alone until the end of time."

Data leaned over the bed and kissed the man on the lips.

He had been in bed with Data that morning. Sleeping together. That is until Geordi's heart stopped beating. His organs were dying one by one. He was quickly resuscitated on the way to the hospital. He didn't have long to live. That Data knew. The kiss was stopped as Data pulled back placing his free hand on the side of the black man's face. A tear came down Geordi's cheek as he looked back at the android. Another tear came down the man's cheek. Geordi was scared.  

Geordi cleared his throat.

"I don't want to go, Data." Geordi said.

A lone tear came down the usual stoic mans face.

"I do not want you to go," Data said. "But you will come back to me."

"Handsome as I used to be?" Geordi asked. "With hair?"

"With hair." Data said,the word came out painfully.

"And eyes?" Geordi asked.

"And eyes." Data said, with a nod.

"Dah. . ta. ." Geordi said. "You can get rid of the dyed hair."

Two nurses came in with the machine in tow on a table of some sort. There was a rounded crown like device that had been seemingly adjusted. Data felt along the face of his long term partner. Their lives together flashed before his eyes in exactly three point two seconds. Data did not break eye contact as he instructed the nurses to apply the machine to the old man with white hair. The machine was brought over to Data's side.

"You are dismissed." Data said, in a soft voice.

Nurse McCoy and Nurse Chase left the room.

"Hey. . . Give me settings for my own eyes so I can modify them, will you?" Geordi asked.

"Geordi," Data said. "I will arrange for that."

Data pressed a button on the machine as the dried tears were staining the cheeks of Geordi. The machine copied the engrams, every inch of the man's brain as he started to fade before the android's eyes. Geordi squeezed the hand of the android. Geordi saw his mother with his father side by side smiling down proudly at him right beside Data.  His father had one hand on his mothers shoulder.

A tear came down the man's cheek.

"Mom." Geordi said.

Data closed Geordi's eyes for the last time as a loud wail was heard.

"Geordi," Data said, then he carefully took the machine off man's head then he looked over toward the screen feeling the world had become empty of any use to him. Data placed the device onto the circular edge. He watched before his eyes that the screen was displaying files being moved and programs were being affected. Data placed one hand on the screen. "Good night."

The doctor came in with Nurse McCoy as Data looked up with tears of joy.

"He is in a better place now." Data said.

* * *

Data applied the device to the head of the android head. The head was matted in fur. A tom cat. He was on a slab of metal. The cat was laid on his side. Data had the room quarentined. It had been over fifty years since he had been working on this cat. Stubborn damn cat. But it was rather fascinating how the brain of a cat worked. If only he had learned about this fact when adjusting himself to the world before him. Before he decided to make the impossible the possible.

Data stroked the cat.

"Good morning, Spot." Data said, with a coo.

There was one part of the ear open with a wire connecting the machine to the android. Data came over to the machine that had been reserved with Spot's engrams for a very long time. The cat was a simple creature but very complex mentally. There were countless files displaying that the cat, indeed, had a personality. Data set the transfer with a few touches. 

"Admiral Data?" Came Lieutenant Paris. He had came out of the turbo-lift in his Star Fleet attire.  "I was told you would be found down here."

Data looked over with a soft and sad smile.

"What is it that you are here for, Lieutenant?" Data inquired.

"I. . ." Paris cleared his throat. "I recently came across this guy who calls himself Q. Well, the ship did." He waved one hand. "And this bald guy who is a entity like him are enjoying to annoy my captain. We just came back from a. . er. . um. . . Rather unbelievable scenario."

"Your reply indicates the game is still on." Data said.

"What game?" Paris asked.

"Being toyed by Q and Captain Picard." Data said.

"Wait, that Picard!" Paris said, as his eyes widened.

"Affirmative." Data said.

"So how do you suppose I should advise my captain?" Paris said, as his eyes returned to their usual size.

"Play along or punch Q at the face. A punch to the face worked for Sisko." Data said.

A smile appeared on Paris's face.

"Captain  Chekov will be pleased." Paris said.

Data turned away.

"Captain Chekov?" Data repeated.

Paris stopped short.

"Yeah," Paris said. "She is a Russian. Very proud of her heritage. Related to the great Pavel Chekov." Data had a wide smile at the description. "You heard of him?"

"Heard of him?" Data repeated. "I knew him!" He shook his head. "He saw conspiracies behind doors you wouldn't bother. Well then again he was in security." Data had a fond laugh. "He saved Star Fleet more than Captain Kirk and Captain Picard did. He was a very good man."

Paris nodded.

"I understand." Paris said. "Thanks for the input, Mr Data."

"You are welcome." Data said.

"I did not see or hear anything regarding the basement." Paris said.

"That you did not." Data said, with a nod.

Paris returned to the turbo-lift and the door closed behind him. Data pressed the last button to the machine. He watched the progress of it indicate the transfer. It felt like eternity waiting for Spot to be brought into his new body. Data looked over to the android cat then back to the screen. The transfer was complete. Data unhooked Spot from the machine. Then he closed the ear, picked the cat up, and pressed the back side of the cat. Spot's eyes opened followed by a natural meow. 

"Spot." Data said, with a hug.

Data succeeded.

He had created a positronic neural net for a feline and the cat was alive. If he could bring a cat to life then suppose he could do the same for Geordi. Data figured that as he hugged the cat, crying, as Spot looked around. He had his apartment prepared for Spot for quite some time. Spot had claws, a tail, synthetic eyes, and so on. Data gently stroked the cat. He could bring his husband back from the dead. He could bring back Geordi. He had recreate Geordi just the way he was when they first met. The doors to the turbo-lift opened. 

Data pressed a button to his room.

"I missed you." Data said.

Next up?

Geordi La Forge.

"Meow." Spot mewed.

* * *

 

It had taken two hundred years to do what his father had done. However, the human brain was a different subject. The body of Geordi La Forge laid on the bed. He had done the procedure. All he needed was to slide his hand under the man's backside. Data stroked the side of the man's cheek. He had a visor placed on the counter. Just in case his husband had decided to revert to his original vision.

Spot was curled up on the corner of the bed sleeping.

"Time for action." Data said, pressing the button under Geordi.

He watched the man's chest rise up then lowered down.

"Good morning, Geordi." Data said.

Geordi's eyes started to flutter open.

"Data. . ." Geordi said. "Where is my visor?"

Data handed the visor to Geordi.

"Here it is." Data said.

"Woah," Geordi said, putting the visor on. "This feels different. I don't feel headaches!"

"Geordi, you are a android." Data said, as Geordi turned his head in the direction of Data.

"Data!" Geordi said. "What is the stardate?"

"2897." Data said.

"What?" Geordi appeared to be scared, startled, and bewildered. "But. . . Everyone. . . is dead."

"Not everyone." Data said.

"What?" Geordi said.

"Spot." Data said. "I brought Spot back."

"Since when?" Geordi asked.

"For a hundred years." Data said.

"Data!" Geordi said. "You brought the cat to life first instead of me!"

"I brought him to life after you died," Data said. "I had to be sure this procedure would work and not backfire. That was my intentions and my motivations alone. In the time that you were dead I have climbed the ranks of Star  Fleet. I am in charge of Star  Fleet." Geordi stared at Data in shock. "I am Star Fleet Commander Data. I used to be president one hundred thirty-three years, six months, three days, four hours, three minutes, and two second--"

Geordi and Data fell right over in locked in a kiss. Data had his arm wrapped around the man's build. His free hand wrapped around the back side of the neck. Geordi broke the kiss briefly with a slight laugh. Data and  Geordi still wore their wedding rings that were made from the engines of the _Enterprise D_. Spot came to the edge of the bed looking over swinging his tail from side to side with a meow.

"So," Geordi said. "That makes me husband of the man controlling Star Fleet."

"Affirmative." Data said.

"Got any new planets to start our new life together that we can visit briefly?" Geordi asked.

"Indeed," Data said. "I must warn you. We may bump into Ambassador Picard and Q in our lifetime." Geordi staggered up. "Yes, he has joined Q."

"I can't believe it." Geordi said.

Data stood up.

"We are on equal ground," Data said. "And I am thinking of doing everything I can to preserve the past. To make sure it is not changed. There is increasing meddling enemies trying to prevent us from defeating them. Namely being the Borg,"

"The Borg are _still_ at it?" Geordi asked, shocked.

"Affirmative," Data said. "But we have achieved galaxy traveling and a different form of warp. We do not pollute space."

Spot leaped onto Geordi's shoulder then rubbed against his face.

"Way to go, Data!" Geordi slapped Data's shoulder.

"It was not my doing." Data said.

"Have you made new friends?" Geordi asked.

"Many," Data said. "But there are equally many who would love to meet you." He reached his hand out toward the man. "Someone new."

"We are the immortal family that loves machines," Geordi said, taking Data's hand. "Are we?"

"That we are," Data said, casting a smile toward Geordi. "Let us go."

"At least we will outlive your friends together." Geordi said.

"Affirmative," Data said. "And meet new ones."

"And outlive them." Geordi finished, but this time coming from Geordi it was happy.

The three headed toward the doors hand in hand toward a bright future ahead, together, forever.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick and needed a quick Daforge story to do. Still searching for that Daforge prompt where Daforge is sick for the time being. Will find it and write it.


End file.
